A tale of a bat and a man
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Batman is a woman! The way things would be if Batman was a woman. BM/SM! Rated M because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

Things don't always go to plan. That's how I remember things. And I remember that more now as I keep losing focus on a mission. Diana has always offered for her to take my shift but I refuse and continue on with the day as if nothing has happened to me. But I keep getting headaches a lot and that's when Clark starts to comfort me.

"Maybe you should take the night off and let Diana take your shift." He tells me and I just shake my head.

"No, I can manage." I reply.

"When won't you be able to manage? When Joker boils you alive? When Two-face cuts you in half? When will you see that some thing is wrong with you?" Clark questions me as he sits next to me in the manor. I move away from him and walk over to the fire place.

"I'm fine, probably just stress catching up with me but it's not going to stop me." I reply and lean against the wooden frame around the fire.

"We both know there's something wrong with you." Clark sighs as he stands up and leaves the room. Just what I need, an upset superhero who'll be up in my face every five seconds.

"Miss Wayne, Master Kent wishes you goodnight as he has had to leave for a brief hour." Alfred tells me as he walks into the room.

"Thank you Alfred, you can have the rest of the night off." I reply. Alfred bows his head and walks out of the room.

I lay on my bed and did as Clark asked and have had the night off. I had no better to do so I got some of my paper work from the office and sat on the bed going through it all. Just the normal business work to go through. Clark came home just as I finished all the work and was starting to get bored.

"How was everything?" I ask him as he sits on the bed beside me.

"Fine, boring without you to talk to though." He replies and pulls me on his lap.

"Well your the one who wanted me to take the day off." I say as I push him down so he was lay on his back and I sat on his lap.

"Now I wish I didn't." He growls and pulls me down so we were kissing. His hands pull at my shirt and he moans into my mouth as he un clips the buttons. We roll over and Clark had successfully got my top off and was hungrily kissing me out of pure lust and want. I pull the top part of his superman costume off over his head and look at the perfect body before kissing it gently, causing moans and groans to leave Clark's mouth.

"Emma..." He grunts and pulls my head back up so he could kiss me again. I feel his erection against my thigh and realise he was starting to grind against me making me moan out in pleasure into the kiss. Clark smirks against the kiss and I reach down for his tights but he grabs my hands and takes them off after he helps me take off my shorts and underwear. Leaving us naked, skin on skin contact. Clark's hand went down to pussy and he started to rub it causing me to yet again moan.

"Don't be a tease Clark." I growl in his ear and he slid one finger into me and I fisted his hair and arched my back and threw my head back, all in pleasure and not pain. Clark added a finger then another and one last finger and he was missing my spot on purpose.

"Cl-Clark!" I moan as he pulls out of me and then lines himself up against me then pounds right into my spot.

"Emma! God!" He grunts as he quickens his pace and then I release. I squeeze around him and he climaxes in me and then pulls out. He pulls the covers over us and we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I chat with the people in the party I've put on for the charity for the boys home.

"Emma you have put quite the party on tonight, I'm afraid I may drink all your wine soon." Laughs Nathan, one of my old friends.

"Well just leave some for the rest of us." I laugh with him.

"Any way Emma are the rumours true? Are you really dating Clark Kent?" He asks me. I look over the coward and see Clark standing with some people and chatting, he notices me looking and smiles. I blush a little but not some much that my face goes bright red.

"Kind of." I reply.

"Excuse gentlemen but I need to steal Miss Wayne for a dance." Clark's voice comes from behind me and I walk to the dance floor with him. The floor was filled with people so we wouldn't be that much noticed. He and I hold hands then he puts a hand on my hip and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Miss me that much smallville?" I tease him.

"Much, I didn't really like the way some of the guys were eyeing you up over there." He replies and pulls me closer to him.

"It's not like I would give them a chance anyway." I say as we continue to dance with the music.

"No but I'd still have to freeze them." Clark chuckles and I step on his foot.

"My bad." I laugh.

After everyone left, maids and waiter came to clean up and I went up stairs with Clark.

"Man I'm tired, but I guess Gotham needs someone to protect them." I sigh as I get up from my chair at my dressing table.

"Take another night off." Clark moans as he lay on the bed and patted the side next to him.

"Sorry can't, I got a lead on a meeting going down tonight and I have to stop it." I say and blow him a kiss before leaving the bedroom. I go to the cave and change into my suit before going to the computer.

"Well if your going then I am too." Clark says and I look up at him and he was in his superman costume.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." I mutter and go to the car and Clark joins me in the car.

"Do you want to tell what the meeting is about or do I have to stand around like an idiot?" Clark asks me.

"The second choice is a good one but I guess I should tell you. Penguin and Two-face have come to some kind of agreement and are going to meeting tonight to discuss things. So once I get there I can stop it before anything starts like an all out war on Gotham." I reply and never take my eyes off the road.

"So your plan is?" Clark continues to question me.

"To get in, stop the meeting, knock a few thugs around and leave for the police to take them to Arkham." I reply and glance at him once for a second before turning my eyes back to the road.

"Great, but you left one thing out. What if you get hurt?" Clark looks down at his lap.

"That's why I'm Batwoman. Fight and protect, even it means getting hurt. And plus I've got you so this should be a fair fight." I reply and stop the car. I get out and Clark follows me, floating only a few inches off the ground. We get on the roof and wait for them to turn up.

Three looonngg hours later...

"Well I guess that's dealt with." Clark says as he ties up some thugs.

"Yeah come on, the police will take it from here." I say as I leave to go to the car. I drive me and Clark back home and I change into some bottoms and a shirt I borrow off Clark.

"How do you make my clothes look that good on you?" He asks me when I walk out of the changing room.

"Must just be my looks." I reply and walk up to the manor. Clark was slowly walking behind me.

"What's up with you?" I ask him as I wave a hand in his face.

"Your arm." He replies and point to my left arm. I look at it and the shirt was covered in my blood.

"Shit, Alfred! Get me a first aid kit please!" I shout and then Alfred comes into the room and passes me the first aid kit.

"How did you injury yourself this time Miss?" Alfred asks me.

"Honestly don't know myself." I reply as I wipe the grime and blood off my arm before putting a bandage around it. Alfred took the first aid kit back and left me and Clark in the room. Alone, again.

"See, I knew you would get hurt." Clark sighs as he sits down on the couch.

"It's just a cut, stop worrying. It's not like I'm going to die." I reply as I stand in front of him.

"What will you do if you were dying? What would it do to me?" Clark almost breaks down.

"I'm not thinking about that yet. But right now, I'm thinking about the present. My present with you and the League." I reply and sit on his lap and put my legs either side of him.

"But where will this present take us in the future? Some where good I hope." Clark sighs again as he snakes his arms around my waist.

"With our lives I don't think luck exists." I say before leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I have shower and then dry my hair before getting in my casual day clothes. I sit on the couch and look in the newspaper. Clark isn't short to join me as he walks down in his bottoms and bare chest showing.

"Morning smallville." I say as I lean my head back and kiss him.

"Sleep well did you?" Clark asks as he sits next to me.

"You know I sleep well." I reply and hit him in the ribs. Clark chuckles and then turns the TV on.

"I'm going back to the Watch Tower in an hour so don't wait up for me." I tell him as he drinks his coffee.

"No your not, your staying here and I'm doing a double shift so you owe me one." Clark tells me and puts his coffee down and stands up.

"Err, no I'm going to the Tower and your not going to stop me." I say as I storm out of the room and go to the cave.

"J'onn teleport me up." I say into my ear piece once I'm changed. Seconds later I'm up on the Tower.

"Hey Batz!" Wally greets me as I walk down from the teleporter.

"Hello Flash." I grumble as I walk passed him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks me as we walk together.

"Clark's being a dick head again." I reply and look at him.

"What did he do this time?" He asks me as we turn the corner to the cafeteria.

"His trying to stop me from coming to the Tower, all because I got hurt last night." I reply and go to the first clear table I see.

"So really his just being a cunt." Wally chuckles to himself.

"It's not funny Flash! I don't know what I'm going to do with him any more." I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"I still don't get what you see in him." Wally says as he leans towards me.

"For one he doesn't hit on me when he knows I could kick his ass." I say and push Wally back in his seat.

"Well okay then." Wally laughs before disappearing. This is going to be a fuck off long day!


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you!" I snap at Clark as I push him out of my way.

"What did you expect me to do?! Just watch you get killed?!" Clark shouts and I stop my walk to the manor and face him.

"It's not about me getting killed it was that you kissed me in front of the thug! Do you understand what you've done?! The whole of Gotham will know that we're dating and it won't take them long to figure out that it's Emma Wayne and Clark Kent behind the masks!" I scream at him and then storm away.

"Emma wait." Clark says as he catches up with me.

"I'm sorry okay. I just... I can't lose you." He tells me as he puts a hand on my face.

"You won't lose me, I've took more bullets then anyone in the League and yet I'm still here." I say as I wrap my arms around Clark.

"I can't lose you Emma." Clark breaks down finally and I feel him tighten his grip with most of his power.

"Clark stop now. Your not going to lose me, I know how much you love me and you know I love you but stop saying things about losing me. It's getting on my nerves and I know you care but I can't have you thinking like that." I say as I make him look at me.

"I'm sorry." He replies.

"Don't tell me your sorry. Show me." I whisper in his ear and he takes me up stairs. Once I'm lay on the bed Clark dives for me. Kissing me and ripping my clothes off me, while getting his own clothes off.

"I'm going to make you beg for me." He growls in my ear and bites my ear lobe, a moan leaves my lips and I grip Clark as tight as I can.

"No you won't." I gasp as he rubs me again. I bite my bottom lip to lock away a moan.

"Come on, let me hear that sexy voice." Clark growls and grinds against me. I bite harder on my lip until I taste the saltiness of my blood. Clark licks my chin as the blood tickles down it.

"Mmm... you taste good." Clark grunts and kisses me and slides his tongue around my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Clark moves away from my mouth and pulls my legs from around him and his face disappears in between my legs after he grins at me. I feel his warm tongue inside me and I arch my back and throw my head back.

"Oh god Clark!" I scream out and I feel him chuckles inside of me. His tongue didn't leave one place of me untouched as he slid it every where. One of his fingers slides in next to his tongue and I scream out in pleasure.

"Cl-Clark!" He flips his tongue over me once more before moving after from me, leaving me cold and wet and wanting more.

"Let me hear you beg Emma." He says as he pumps himself slowly. Precum leaving his tip.

"**_Clark~_** Why did you stop? I you inside me baby. _**All**_ of you." I purr and Clark pumps himself harder before lining himself up ready and sucking on my neck. He slowly enters me and then pounds faster and faster with each thrust. I throw my head back again and Clark kisses my jaw line down to my chest.

"Emma... Oh god! I'm gonna..." Clark grunts then I feel his seed fill me and I climax while screaming his name. Clark pulls out of me and falls next to me and pulls me close to him.

"I love you so damn much." He says then kisses me and explores my mouth. I fist his hair and fight for dominance over our tongue battle. I give in and let him win.

"I love you too Kal." I moan into the kiss. Clark pulls me against his already growing erection.

"Marry me?" He asks and I stop kissing him and look at him.

"What?" I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marry me?" He asks and I stop kissing him and look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Emma Wayne, will you be my wife?" He asks me again. I look at him and he waits for me to reply.

"Yes." I finally answer and Clark pulls me on him and hugs me.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear.

"It's been made official forks. Emma Wayne is getting married to none other than the devilish reporter Clark Kent. As they were seen walking out of a restaurant and Emma was wearing a ring on her finger. But when is the big day and who will be going? These are the questions on everyone's mind. This has been the Gotham news with your reporter Vicki Vale." Vicki says as I watch the news with Clark next to me.

"Well I guess now the church is going to be surrounded by reporters and the press." Clark chuckles and I glare at him.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone out, or I should at least hid the ring." I sigh and lean my head in my hands.

"Who cares, all that matters is your my wife in a few weeks." Clark puts a hand on my back and draws little circles.

"Yeah but we still need to tell the League, your parents, Alfred and the boys." I tell him and sit down in his arms.

"Well where do you want to start? My parents, the boys, Alfred or the League?" Clark asks me as I look up at him.

"I think Alfred should know first." I reply and then call for Alfred to join us and he does so quickly.

"Yes Miss Wayne?" He asks me.

"Alfred, me and Clark are getting married." I say as I hand Clark's hand. Alfred gets a warm smile on his face.

"Congratulations Mad'am. I will call for Master Dick, Master Tim and if you wish Master Jason." Alfred offers.

"Yes please." I reply and Alfred leaves the room.

"Get your parents over so we can tell them together with the boys." I tell Clark and he leaves the room to go phone his parents. I stand up and walk to the picture of my parents.

"Well Mom and Dad. It looks like I'm finally going to get married." I smile up at them and I get a warmth in my heart. Clark came back in the room and wrapped his arms around me and looked up at my parents with me.

"They would be happy for you Emma." He whispers in my ear.

"I know." I reply and look at him over my shoulder.

* * *

I sat in the Tower as I was on monitor duty with Wally.

"So Batz, how you been with Clark?" He asks me when he spins in his chair.

"Fine." I reply and Wally stops spinning in his chair and looks at me.

"Emma, what is it? You redder then my costume." Wally chuckles. No I can't tell him, not without Clark.

"Don't you have a woman to go wind up?" I ask him, trying to throw him off guard. Wally shakes his head and Clark comes into the monitor room.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. How do you feel like having a honeymoon in the Caribbean?" He asks me as he leans over my chair.

"Wait honeymoon?" Wally asks as he stands up.

"Me and Clark are sort of getting... married." I struggle to tell Wally, since I did once (only once!) dated him.

"S-so you didn't think to tell me?" Wally snaps.

"Wally calm down, he only asked me two nights ago." I say as I stand up.

"No I won't calm down! I thought I meant some thing to you Em!" He shouts and luckily no one was around us.

"Wally we broke up and you just need to get over me and get with someone else." I try my best to stay calm. Wally storms out of the room and leaves me to lean in my chair as Clark just stands there.

"What the hell just happened?" He asks me.

"Wally still loves me and we're getting married, the end." I reply quickly before continuing to watch the monitors.

"So, Wally's pissed. And we still have to tell my parents and the boys." Clark sighs.

"Fuck it, tell the main Leaguers to get here now." I say as I lean against the counter as I stand up. Within a few minutes all the Leaguers are here, even Wally.

"What's the problem?" Diana asks us.

"Me and Emma are going to be getting married and we hope you all can deal with it." Clark says as he puts his arm around my waist. I look down at the floor and try to think about how Wally must be feeling. Truth be told I still miss him but I'm with Clark now so I can't have feelings for him.

"Well there's some good news for once." Hawkgirl laughs and everyone joins in but me. I walk out of the room and go back to the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat at the computer with my head in my hands and a headache.

"Emma, are you okay?" Wally asks me, I look up and see him standing over me.

"Fine, just thinking." I reply and sit back.

"Look, I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just... well... I still love you and I didn't want us to end the way we did." Wally sighs and leans into my personal space.

"Wally move now." I growl at him and glare through my cowl. Before I knew it Wally under me and I sat on his lap in the and we were kissing. I push away from him and slap him.

"Wally what the fuck?!" I snap at him.

"I won't let Clark know. Just this once and then I'll leave. I know you still love me." He replies and pulls me down again to kiss. Well he has a point and Clark won't find out, right? Wally parts my lips as he slides his tongue in. Oh that tongue I have missed. Wally's hands grip my ass and pull me closer into his erection. Wally grunts something that I don't understand. I pull away and he looks at me.

"What did you say?" I ask him. "Get out of those now." He replies and looks at my body.

"Do it for me." I whisper in his ear as I lean over him.

Wally stands me up while standing up himself. I look at him as he reaches for my cowl. He takes it off slowly and then puts his hands on my shoulder and takes my cape off and letting it fall to the ground. He reaches behind me and holds the zip to my costume before pulling it down and then pulling it off my shoulders and to my waist. Wally was bare chested in a second and then he was on me again. He bites my neck, probably drew blood. He licks at the salty blood that rolls over my neck. I only just notice that my costume was off me completely and Wally started to thrust into me.

"Emma... god, Emma!" Wally groans as he quickens his pace and then we both climax and Wally leans over me.

"Why him?" He asks me after we finish cleaning up and getting dressed.

"Wally don't start, just leave. You promised." I reply as I type on the computer.

"Always stubborn, just know that I'll be there at the wedding." Wally chuckles then leaves the cave.

"Shit!" I curse loudly. I'm such a little slut!


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma?" Clark calls out to me. He comes into the bedroom and finds me lay on the bed crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks me as he puts his arms around me.

"I don't know, that's the thing. I don't know what's wrong with me." I reply as I stop myself from crying. Clark joins me on the bed and holds me in his arms.

"This is probably the first time I've ever seen you cry before and to be fairly honest. I hate it." Clark says as I relax in his arms.

"Jesus, your freezing Emma." Clark shivers from my touch on his arm and pulls me closer to his warmth.

"I'm a slut aren't Clark?" I ask as I stare blankly up at him.

"What?! W-why would you say that?! Your not a slut! You're Emma Wayne and your not a slut. What the bought this on?" He asks me as his face shows pain and worry. Should I tell him? No, it would crush him. I look back down and close my eyes.

Days on the Tower have started to become... difficult. Clark would come to me and ask if I okay and we'd end up arguing and then there's Wally. He would just sit in the corner and watch us while smirking to himself.

"What the hell has gotten in you lately?" Clark asks me as walks into the manor. I sat on the couch and didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Leave it Clark." I growl before leaving the room.

"No I won't leave it." Clark says as he grabs my arm.

"What happened that night with you and Wally? I know he came to the cave to talk to you Emma so don't lie to me." He questions me as he looks down at me.

"Nothing happened, just leave it in the past and move on!" I snap and walk to my room and slam the door. I turn around and Clark was there.

"What did he do Emma?" He asks me as he traps me against the door. I look up at him and he was pissed off now.

"If I tell you then you'll know why I called myself a slut the other night." I sigh and then Clark breaks down.

"What. Did. He. Do." He spat each word out and he breathes heavily.

"We... we had sex." I reply and that was it.

"I'm going to kill him!" Clark yells and moves me away from the door. He disappears and leaves me. Oh shit, what have I done.

I got on the Watch Tower and all hell had broke loose. Diana and J'onn were holding Clark and John and Shayera were holding Wally.

"Let me fucking kill him now!" Clark yells as he fights to get pass J'onn and Diana.

"Emma get here and help now!" Diana calls me and I run up to Clark and put my hands on either side of Clark's face.

"Kal, Kal calm down." I tell him and he looks at me and his expression goes blank and Diana and J'onn let him go. Clark wraps his arms around me and tightly hugs. I hug him back and when we let go, John and Shayera let Wally go and he wipes his mouth from where, I think Clark punched him.

"I'm sorry Wally." Clark says as he holds out his hand for Wally to shake. But Wally just pushes past Clark and winks at me before leaving the room. I fall onto Clark and he catches me.

"Emma are you okay?" He asks me.

"She seems to have a life form in her." J'onn replies to Clark and we both look at him.

"What?" I ask him as I let go of Clark.

"You have two life forms inside your body, I'm sure that this is something that happens when you and your partner are in love." He replies.

I got to my room on the Tower and Clark waits outside as I go to the bathroom. I get the pregnancy test and do what I have to do. I wait for the answer and it was a red cross.

"Clark!" I call and he was in the room right away.

"Is it positive?" He asks me and I pass him the test and he looks pale.

"We're having babies." He gasps and then smiles at me.

"We're having babies!" He says as he picks me up and spins me and I hug him back while laughing with pure joy.

"Clark, we're getting married next week and I don't care if the press come. I only care if I can live with you for the rest of my life." I say when he puts me down.

"I can live with that." He replies and our forehead touch before we passionately kiss.

The rest of the week is pure madness. I have to call everyone to help with the wedding. Everyone helped plan it and set it all up and then it came to the day me and Clark had to be tear apart because Clark's parents say it's the way the wedding goes. So I get stuck with Diana, Shayera, Clark's Mom, Dinah, Barbara and Stephanie.

"I hate your parents rules." I mutter as Clark packs his case with his suit and some clothes for our one month honeymoon.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow at the altar." He chuckles as he zips the case up.

"I'll be the one in the white dress." I laugh as he pulls me into his arms.

"You don't know how convincing that sounds." He grins at me and looks down at me.

"When do you have to leave?" I ask him.

"In a few hours, why?" He replies.

"I think we could have some time ourselves." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"The babies could be harmed." Clark warns me.

"Then we won't do that then." I offer and bring his lips to mine.

"There's no fun then." Clark grins against my lips and I pull his hair.

Clark pulls his pants back up after he cleaned himself up and then I stood at my dresser as he came and put his hands on my hips.

"You better have more from where that came from for the honeymoon." He chuckles and I kiss him on the lips and then he has to leave.

"I'll meet you at the altar." Clark says as we hug before he gets in the car with all the lads and then drives away. It's finally happening. I'm going to get married to none other than Clark Kent, Superman, Kal-El.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred drove the car away and I watch as Emma fades into the distance.

"Hey Clark, you scared yet?" Dick asks me as he nudges me in the side.

"I was already scared when I asked." I reply and that is the truth. I was to scared to ask her when I did but I just got it out of me.

"Seriously? God Supes, for the Man of Steel. You are such a wimp to ask someone to marry you." Jason chuckles and Dick glares at him.

"Well when it's a woman you've known for a long time, who was also your best friend. It makes things a bit complicated." I tell Jason and brush my hand through my hair.

"Well I'm happy that Emma has you Clark, to be honest. She can a bitch at times." Dick chuckles. I think about the time when she came to Metropolis, she and Lois became like best friends until Lois found out about her being Batwoman. She threw me over a room and onto a table and saved me a couple of times and I saved her butt a couple of times too.

We got to the hotel and I went straight to my room. I go for a long cold shower and when I come out my window was open.

"You shouldn't be here Emma." I say out aloud and she comes from out of the shadows.

"Emma? Who's Emma? I'm Batwoman, not Emma." She smirks at me and walks over to me.

"If my Dad walks in on us together you do know he'll flip, right?" I ask her as I snake my arms around her waist.

"I don't think he'll walk in." Emma chuckles then kisses me. I pick her up as I slide my tongue in her mouth. Someone coughs and both our heads snap towards the door. Dick stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the door frame.

"Shouldn't you be at home Emma?" He asks and Emma curses under her breath.

"Just lock the door so no one can come in." Dick chuckles and shuts the down behind him. I put Emma down and lock the door and when I turn around her cowl, cape and gloves were on the floor.

"Always prepared." I chuckle as I walk to her.

"Don't you just know it." Emma smiles at me as I lie her on the bed. I crash our lips together and she fists my hair.

I jump up from my bed and look around. Damn, it was just a dream! I look down at my clock and it is only 4:30am. My phone starts to ring and I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask into it.

"Clark it's me Emma. I'm sorry if I woke you up but I've got a problem." Emma tells me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I can't sleep." She replies.

"I can't either. This whole wedding thing has got me a bit to happy." I sigh and then smirk at myself.

"I just wish time would hurry up so I can be with you again." Emma tells me.

"Well try to get some sleep, I want to see you looking as beautiful as ever tomorrow." I say as I lie down on my bed.

"Okay, goodnight Clark." She yawns.

"Goodnight Emma." I say and then put the phone down. This all so weird. I'm marring my best friend, Batwoman. The woman who can scare the shit out of thug with just being near them. A woman who has dated how many men over the years just to put up her mark. But yet she has picked me out of all those other men, she picked me to be her husband and the Father to her babies. My eye lids start to close and I fall asleep.

The church was packed with friends, relatives and other people me or Emma knows. The press stood at the back with their cameras. My palms kept sweating as I stood at the altar, waiting for my soon to be wife to come walking to me.

"Clark, don't panicking. You look fine and Emma is going to be a very lucky woman for having you." Pa tells me. I look over at him and smile at him.

"Thanks Pa." I reply to him and I shake his hand.

"Clark, are you sure you want me as your best man?" Dick asks me as he walks up to me.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't want anyone else." I reply and pat him on the back.

Four hours before...

"I'm worried." I tell Diana as I sit and get my hair done.

"Don't be, you look beautiful already." She assures me as she helps put my hair in a bun and let some bits fall at the front.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening. And with Clark! Of all people, I'm marring my best friend." I huff as I stand up after Clark's Mom has done my hair.

"You sound just like him." Wally laughs. We all turn our heads and Wally was in a grey suit and leaning against the door frame.

"Wally leave now." Diana warns him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin your wedding. I just wanted to give you a gift." He says as he walks over to me and hands me a black box. I open it and there was a necklace in there.

"Thank you Wally." I say as I wrap my arms around him and he puts a hand on my back and we hug. I let him go and he helps me put it on.

"It looks great on you." Wally smiles warmly at me in the mirror and then he leaves the room.

"Come one, you need to get in your dress." Clark's Mom tells me as she pulls me towards the bag that had my dress in. I have to look perfect for this day to be my happily ever after. (Cheesy line but you know, I kind of like it.)

Present time...

She was walking down with Wally and she was beautiful. Her dress was strapless, a diamond plated belt just above her stomach. The dress had little layers and then she just looked perfect. I truly am the most lucky guy in the universe for marring Emma Wayne. She got to my side and the priest said all his words and then I had to say my own vows.

"Emma Martha Wayne, I promise to hold and protect you through thick and thin. I promise to love you through the darkest of days. I promise to be there forever with you. I promise to never let you once doubt me or my feelings for you. I swear I will do anything for you as long as you stay with me forever." I say and hold her hands. Emma said her vows and then the priest said,

"You may now kiss the bride." I leant down and kissed her and everyone cheered. We left the church in a limo and went to the after party.

"Everyone please clear the floor for the newly weds as they have their first dance." The DJ says and me and Emma walk to the dance floor and I hold her waist as she holds my neck.

U2 'With or without you' comes on and we dance slowly to the music.

"I will never let you go Emma." I whisper in her ear.

"I won't let you let me go. I love you Clark, just know that." She replies to me.

"I'll love you for eternity and beyond." I tell her and pull her closer to me.

"Clark I haven't been honest with you. From the first time I lay my eyes on you, I've been in love with you. From the day when we joined together to fight, I just wanted you to say you loved me too. When I left, I never stopped thinking about you. You make every single bad memory of my parents death, Jason's death and every thing bad that has happened to me, you make them fade away. I never wanted to become friends, no. I wanted so much more you can't understand. I've wanted this day to come for so long, I've wanted to have our child for so long that I was dying from my heart breaking. But that night on the Tower when you kissed me, I knew then that I didn't have to wait much longer. I knew then you loved me as much as I did you. And right now, I can't see anything that can take you away from me. I love you Clark Kent, I will love you forever." Emma tells me and then the song ends and we continue to dance as the next song comes on.

It came to the time when we had to leave and when we did I notice Emma's hand tremble a little.

"You okay?" I ask her as I drive to the airport.

"Yeah, just pain in my stomach." She replies and holds her stomach.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you do have twins in there." I chuckle but Emma just sits there looking at her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I hold her hand.

"What if... That night when Wally and I were in the cave... he never used protection. What if one of these kids are his? Worse yet, what if they're both his? How can we live with that?" She asks me. I clench my jaw and tighten my grip on the steering wheel.

"They won't be, my DNA should have mixed with your's before he could even touch you there." I hold back a growl after I say the last words. "Am I even going to be able to carry the babies? I mean, they could be way stronger than me." She panics and I look at her for a second before returning my eyes on the road.

"I won't let any thing happen to you. I promise." I tell her and she snuggles up against my arm.


	8. Chapter 8

We got to the airport and Clark never left my side as we got to our private jet and we sat in the lounge and we take off to Rio. I watch as Gotham's city lights disappear and I look up at Clark and feel warm again.

"One month in Rio, I've always wanted to go." He smiles at me as he messes with his tie.

"So your telling me, you have the power to fly and you never once thought to go to Rio?" I ask him as I cross my arms.

"Never had the time. With you, the League and Ma and Pa." He replies with a grin.

"Still, I would've came with you." I say as I kick him in the leg.

"Well, we're here now so don't worry." Clark chuckles and smirks at me.

The streets of Rio were packed but it was beautiful. Everyone was so happy, singing and dancing. Me and Clark passed through without bringing attention to ourselves. We get to the hotel we're staying in and go to the penthouse. Clark tips the bellhop and then comes over to me. He snakes his arms around my waist and we look out of the window to the city of Rio.

"Now for forever to start." Clark says and the kisses my neck. I turn around in his arms and bring his mouth to mine and we share a kiss that puts all the others to shame. I let his tongue slide into my mouth as he caress my back with his hands. Clark picks me up and next thing I know we're in the bedroom.

"I love your dress and every thing... but it's in my way." Clark moans as he goes for my zip on my dress. I hold his hand and look up at him.

"I don't think so, you first Mr Kent." I tell him with a devilish smile. Clark throws his tie off then his jacket. I help him with his shirt and then he get his shoes and trousers off. He was left in his black boxers with a bat symbol on.

"Really Clark?" I ask him and he smiles and nods.

"Now, Mrs Kent. I think it's only fair you get out of that dress." Clark gets my zip and pulls it down. I let him slide the dress off me and then I step out of my heels.

"No underwear Emma? Naughty girl." Clark growls as he lies me down on the bed.

"I suppose you need to teach me a les-AH!" I scream as Clark bites my nipple. I look down at Clark and see him licking the blood that he drew from me. I fist his hair as he leaves a trail of wet kisses down my stomach and below.

"Clark!" I scream again as he flips his tongue over my mound and arch my back and throw my head back. Of all the times I've had this done to me by men, Clark was by far the best. Clark pulls away from me and I moan for his attention back there.

"My turn." He grins up at me before lying on the bed. I crawl over to him and sit on his lap. I press little wet kisses down his body as I pull his boxers down. I reach for his hard length and slowly pump it. Clark lets out a moan as I lick up the length. I flip my tongue over the tip and Clark moans even louder.

"Emma." He growls as I start to take him all in. I bob my head up and down and Clark groans and moans.

I mess with his balls in my hand and he grunts as I do so.

"Emma... I'm going... I'm going to cum." He moans and I move my mouth away from his cock. I crawl up to his mouth and kiss him as he grinds against me. I could taste me on him from earlier.

"Will we hurt the babies?" He asks me.

"Not yet." I reply and then he pulls me up as we were kneeling and he put a finger in me. I grip him and pull him against me.

"God!" I moan as Clark puts another one in me and starts to scissor me.

"You can call me Clark." He teases and pulls out of me. He puts me down and lines himself up. He leans over me and kisses my breasts as he slams into me. He quickens and my climax comes.

"CLARK!" I scream out and then he comes inside me.

"EMMA!" He screams then falls next to me. We both pant madly trying to get our breath back.

"I love you." Clark says as I start to drift to sleep.

"I love you too." I reply and then sleep consumes me.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm starving." I moan to Clark as we sat on the couch in the penthouse.

"I've called room service about twenty times today and it's only one o'clock." He laughs as he looks down at me.

"Well I'm hungry again!" I snap at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll go call for room service." Clark got up and went to call room service. I sat on the couch when my mobile rang. I get it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey Emma, it's Wally. Listen I just want to say sorry for that night. But if one of those kids are mine, I want to be able to see it." Wally tells me.

"Wally... they won't be yours. I know for a fact that not one of them will be you. Even if they were I wouldn't let them near you." I snap at him and I hear him sigh.

"You can't keep me from seeing my own child." He says and I just see red.

"You won't ever be the Father of my children! I hate you!" I scream and put the phone and start to cry. Clark came in the room and held me in his arms.

"I hate him! I hate him!" I cry into his chest.

"It's okay, every thing will be fine." Clark promises me.

9 months and 4 weeks later...

"Your doing great Emma." The doctor on the Tower told me. I push as hard as I can and hold Clark's hand.

"AHH!" I scream and squeeze Clark's hand.

"Come on Emma, just one more push then his out." Clark tells me. I push and then I hear the cries of a baby. I push again and the second child comes out.

"You did it Emma! Well done baby." Clark excitedly says as he hugs me. The doctors clean the babies up before they give me one child and give one to Clark. My one had blue eyes and... red hair. Shit!

"His got your eyes." Clark says as he looks at my other son.

"Wally's a parent." I sigh and Clark looks at the son I'm holding.

"I don't care. What should we name them?" He asks me.

"That one Bruce and this one... I don't know." I reply and then Wally walks into the room.

"I see red hair." He smiles as he looks at his son.

"You named him yet?" Wally asks me. I shake my head and Wally puts his hand on his son's head.

"Nathan." He suggests and I look at Clark who nods his head and that's the name of my new born son.

"Can I hold him?" Wally asks me and I feel super protective of my son all of a sudden. Like Wally was going to kidnap him or something.

"Oh seriously, your going to stop me from holding my son?" He asks me and Clark growls deep within his throat.

"Fine, but if you run I'll come after you and kick your ass." I threat as I pass Nathan to Wally. He never looked so pleased in his life.

"Hey buddy." He says to his son and I just watch him as Clark sits next to me on the medical bed.

"Seriously? The kids got to put up with him?" He whispers in my ear and I chuckle to myself. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. Wally had his son and I had my son with Clark. Nothing can go bad now, right?


	10. Chapter 10

14 years later...

"Bruce stay still!" I snap at him and he folds his arms across his chest.

"Do you want this costume on or not?" I ask him and he drops his arms. I get his costume on and he looks just like his Dad. Clark and Nathan walk in and Clark was in his Superman costume and Nathan in his new Robin costume.

"How do you feel in it?" I ask Nathan.

"It's awesome! I finally get to be the Boy Wonder!" He replies.

"More like Boy Brat." Bruce snickers and I tap him on his head.

"Be nice." I warn him and he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry." He says to Nathan and then they go running.

"God, I swear they'll be the end of me." I sigh and Clark walks up to me.

"I hope not, you still owe me for saving your ass the other night." He reminds me as he puts a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Well, you said I didn't have to mention it so I'm not going to." I chuckle and walk out to find Bruce and Nathan talking to Wally.

"Hey Dad!" Nathan says as he jumps at him.

"Hey sport, I got you something." Wally replies and gives him a weird looking gadget.

"What is that?" I ask Wally as I walk over to them.

"Oh J'onn gave it me, said I could give it to Nathan. Some sort of good luck thing." He replies and rubs the back of his neck.

"Cool." Nathan jumps about then dashes away with Bruce.

"How you been Wally?" Clark asks him as they shake hands.

"Been better, I'm just glad I get to see Nathan every day." He replies and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, about that I got to thinking. Maybe he should live with you once in a while, I mean you are his Dad so I thought it was only fair that he spends more time with you." I say as I look around and see Bruce and Nathan playing.

"Sure! I mean if he wants too." Wally replies.

"Nathan, Bruce, come here." I call to them and they dash over to us.

"What's up Mom?" Bruce asks me and then I look at Nathan.

"Son, would you like to stay with your Dad for a while?" I ask him and Bruce goes pale after I ask his brother the question.

"No! No he can't! He can't leave! I won't let him!" Bruce snaps.

"Bruce, it's alright man. I'm sure we can still hang out." Nathan says as he looks at his brother. The pair may pick on each other but they really were best friends to heart.

"Don't you get it?! You'll be going away forever! We won't be able to talk without these being there!" Bruce continues and then looks at Wally.

"You won't touch him! You won't take my brother from me!" He snaps at him and then picks him up and holds him in the air.

"Clark get up there!" I scream and then Clark was with him.

"Come on son, let him go. He won't take Nathan away. I promise you, I won't let him if you want me too." Clark tells Bruce.

"You promise?" Bruce asks.

"I swear on my life Bruce, Nathan won't go." He replies and I see Nathan lower his head.

"Hey it's okay." I say as I hug him.

"This all my fault, I should never have done this." I sigh and hold my son close.

"What did you do Mom?" Nathan asks me and looks up at me, his eyes were blood shot and he had been crying.

"I did some bad things, but I glad I go you, Bruce and your Dad with me." I reply as Clark, Wally and Bruce touch the ground. Bruce looks at me and Nathan and joins our hug.

"I'm not going Mom, I don't want too." Nathan sighs and I look over at Wally who was looking down and then disappeared.

"They're both in bed. Bruce isn't happy with Wally but he has forgave you." Clark tells me when he walks in the bedroom as I sat on it with my head on the back board.

"I'm the worst person alive. If I never did what I did that night-"

"No! You are not the worst person alive and without that night we wouldn't have our son. I don't care what happened, all I care about is this family. I'm not going to let it fall apart, not by a long shot." Clark stops me and he was sat right next to me. He lay down and I lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"When will something good happen to us?" I ask him.

"Then, here, now, forever." He replies and draws little circles on my back. He was right, I do have a great life now, here and forever. I should be happy, I have my two beautiful sons, I have Clark and I have everything I need. So why do I feel so... empty inside? Was something missing?

"Emma, are you okay?" Clark asks me suddenly, dragging me from my line of thought.

"I'm fine. I love you Clark." I reply and pull him closer to me.

"I love you too." He kisses my head gently and then I pull him down into a kiss.

Six in the morning...

"Pst. Pst. Bruce." I call over to him. His snoring is quiet compared to what I'm hearing in Mom and Dad's room. I pick my pillow up and throw it at him as I say his name.

"What the hell man?!" He snaps at me when he wakes up.

"Mom and Dad are at it again." I tell him and he runs over to my bed. We put our ears to the wall and listen to Mom and Dad, doing 'their thing' as me and Bruce call it.

"CLARK!" My Mom screams and me and Bruce burst into laughter.

"Oh gosh, they seriously need to do it in another room." Bruce laughs and then we both get bored after we hear Dad snoring.

"Let's go." Bruce says and we leave our room and go walking about the manor.

"Damn it, I'm wide awake now." I moan as we walk to the living room.

"Well, go for laps around the house. I'm sure you'll get tired from that." Bruce says as he crashes on the couch.

"It's only six in the morning, I'm sure there's something else we can do." I sigh as I dash over to the video games.

"What are you pair doing up?" Mom asks us and I look over at her and she was in a nightie.

"We couldn't sleep so we thought we would walk about the house." I reply and sit next to Bruce.

"Do me favour and go back to bed or something, just leave me in here alone." Mom orders us and we dash out and leave her in there alone. Well, she didn't say any thing about standing near the door right? We listen to her as she... cries? I poke my head around the door and see her sat on the couch crying. What is going on?

"Mom?" I ask her as I walk back in with Bruce.

"I thought I told you to go do something." She replies as she wipes away tears.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks her and we both kneel down to look at her face.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I got a little job for you, I'm going to let you decide what she replies with. **_

_**1. She's leaving.**_

_**2. Clark and her had a fight and he is leaving her.**_

_**3. Emma is dying and Clark can't find out.**_

_**4. Nathan has to leave.**_

_**Have fun voting!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have decided on what happens and I think it's kind of good. Sorry it's short but let me know what you guys think, so please leave a review! ;D**_

* * *

"Your Father, has to leave for a couple of years. I'm sorry but he just has to go help rebuild a world in the galaxies. So don't be a pain for him. You can do whatever you want when his gone." I hear Emma tells the boys and I just lie there and think what I'm doing to them. I'm going to be gone and I'm having to rip my family apart because of it. I should just leave now and save us all the pain of saying goodbye. I get my suit on and throw my cape over my shoulders when I hear the door open. I turn around and see Emma standing in the door way.

"You're leaving." She sighs and I dash over to her and press my lips to her's. I pull away and put our foreheads together.

"I love you Emma. Tell the boys I said bye." I tell her and then go to the window and look back at Emma and then fly out. A single tear runs down my face and I go to another galaxy for god knows how many years.

Six years later...

"Happy birthday Mom!" Nathan says as he dashes into my room.

"Thanks Nate for reminding me." I reply as I sit up. Great my 44th birthday. Just another reminder of the years slipping away. Without... Clark.

"Happy birthday Mom." Bruce says as he passes me a present.

"You seriously didn't did you?" I ask them and raise an eyebrow.

"You do for us. So we do for you." Bruce replies and shrugs his shoulders. I sigh then open my present and see all time favourite cartoon character figure from when I was a kid.

"How did you get this?" I gasp.

"Alfred had it for a while and he said that we needed to give it to you." Nathan replies and I smile at my old butler friend/father figure.  
I sit down stairs and Dick and Barbara come over with their little boy, Richard Junior.

"Happy birthday Nanny Emma." Dick Junior bounces on my lap and gives me a tight hug.

"Thank you darling." I reply to his hug and then Dick and Barbara give me a hug and we all talk for awhile. Tim, Jason and Stephanie come over and we all talk.

"Only feels like yesterday I got you all." I say and smile.

"Yeah, a lot has changed since then." Tim chuckles.

"That's it. We're throwing a party for you. Just to get this mood lifted." Jason says as he stands up.

Everyone called all the people they know, even me. The manor was crowded as hell by seven. I did my best to stay happy. But I failed. I went to my room and locked the door and sat on my bed. I put my head in my hands and cry. This isn't how I wanted to spend my birthday. Sat here feeling sorry for myself and missing Clark. No I just have to stop feeling bad and be happy for once in six years. I stood up and went to the door. An arm wrapped around my waist and warm kisses were pressed on my collar bone.

"Happy birthday Emma." Clark whispers in my ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! Right, I'm going to try and write a bit more about Nathan and Bruce, because Clark and Emma will never end and they will die in each other's arms. So I'm going to show you Bruce first then Nathan in later chapters! 8D_**

* * *

I sat there with Clark's arm wrapped around my waist and him kissing my neck.

"I've missed you." He says against my skin and I shiver. What could I say? I missed you too? I wish you never left? No.

"You said two years. Not six." I reply and he stops kissing my neck.

"It wasn't my fault. The rebuilding took longer than I thought." He replies and I feel his warm disappear from behind me. I turn around and he was standing by the bed.

"It's good to be home, I guess. How are Bruce and Nathan?" He asks me and looks at me.

"Gee Clark, I don't know. Considering I had to raise them pretty much on my own! I mean, you could have come back at least three years ago to say hello for they birthday! Do you know how much they wanted you to come home?! They would wait by the front door for hours on end! Until one day, they realised. They realised you weren't coming home! And I realised what an idiot I was for thinking you were coming back too!" I snap at him and walk out.

I go back down stairs and Bruce and Nathan were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where is he Mom? Is he coming down?" Bruce asks me and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Just forget about him and go have fun." I reply and then we just party until late and I was half drunk. I went back to my room to get ready for bed and Clark was lay in bed asleep. I got in some pj's and got in next to him. He pulled me against him and I snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers in my ear.

"I never wanted to stay, but I had too. I wanted to come home. I promise I will never leave you again." He continues and then I look up at him and he was already looking down at me. I pull him down and kiss him. He slides his tongue in my mouth and I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me even closer to him.

"I've missed you, so much." I gasp when I pull back for air.

"I've missed you too." Clark replies and I pull him back for a kiss.

I haven't drank much, so I may as well go out paroling. No one else is going to do it, are they? I stand on a old warehouse in downtown Gotham and wait. I haven't been Superboy in years, not after Dad leaving. I become Batman.

"Look who's came out of his cave." I turn around and see Catgirl standing there, hands on hips and looking right at me.

"What you doing here Cat?" I ask her.

"Thought I would come to see my favourite little Bat. Tell me something, how you been?" She replies. I shrug my shoulders and she walks up to me.

"When was the last time I got this thing off you?" She asks me as she puts her hands on my chest.

"The last time we had sex was only two nights ago." I reply and pull her against me.

"Want to go for round two?" She purrs in my ear.

"Not here. Meet me at the manor in half an hour." I tell her and then she pounces off the building. I swear that girl is going to be the end of me.

Nothing good happens so I decide to go meet Cat at the manor. I drive to the cave and change into a shirt and grey bottoms. I go up to the manor and move silently to my room. I go through the door and Cat was lay on my bed with her mask and suit gone.

"Naughty girl." I growl and walk to the edge of the bed and she kneels up to me and pulls at my shirt.

"Least I make an effort." She purrs and pulls my shirt over my head.

"My poor little Bat has been hurt." Cat says when she see's my scars. She kisses the long one across my chest and I moan in pleasure. I may have my Father's powers, but inside I'm still human to scar and bruise. She comes back up and I put my hand on her face. I lean down and slowly, gently kiss her. I lick her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She parts and grants me access to her mouth. She tastes so sweet but sour too. Good and bad. I pull her legs around my waist and hold her while she rests her arms on my shoulders. Each time I get her like this, god it's just so hot. I lay her down and still hold her to my body. I kiss down her jaw line and neck.

"Bruce..." Cat purrs and fists my hair. I pull her bra straps down and unclip her bra. I look at her body and let the image sink into my mind before taking her breast in my mouth. I bite it and she moans. I turn my attention to the other breast. I kiss down her stomach and she purrs. I get to the hem of her panties and I rip them off and stare at her beautiful pussy.

"God Cat... your so beautiful." I groan then lick a long line up her core. She shivers under my touch and I repeat the action. I hold her hips down when she starts push more of her in my mouth.

"Not this time Cat." I tell her and then continue licking her. She gasps and moans as I do so.

"Bruce... please... fuck me already." Cat moans and pulls at my hair.

"Not yet." I reply and then push my tongue in her tight entrance. She trembles under the pressure I put on her. She tastes so sweet. I lick her once more before coming out of her and kissing up her stomach again. She pushes me off her and sits on my lap. She pulls my trousers down and I kick them off with my feet. Still looking at her with my devilish smile and eyes.

She looks at my boxers then smiles.

"I think I shouldn't unleash you yet. Just so I can have my fun." She teases me then comes down to my mouth and I hungrily kiss her. I play with her nipples in my hands and she throws her head back and moans.

"What about now?" I ask her and she smiles down at me and the pulls my boxers off.

"Big boy with a big toy." She smirks and then I feel her warm tongue flick over the tip of my manhood. I moan loud and she strokes me a couple times before putting all of me in her mouth. All 10 inches of me. I hold her head as she bobs up and down at a slow and painful pace. She speeds up and I feel my end nearing.

"Cat... I'm gonna..." I struggle to say my words but she pulls back and pulls me on top of her. She kisses me and I taste me on her tongue. It's not bad, just weird that I'm tasting myself. I line myself up and then pound my way home. Cat moans into my mouth and I do too. I start to move and Cat arches her back, leaving my mouth dry and wanting more of her.

"Bruce!" She screams and I feel her tighten around me. I groan and then full her with my seed.

I collapse next to her and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Stay with me." I beg her and she struggles up to my chest.

"On one condition." She replies, causing me to look down at her.

"What?" I ask her.

"Don't leave me ever again." She replies and I pull her into a kiss.

"I love you." I whisper to her as she falls asleep in my arm. I pull the sheets over us and I fall to sleep too.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up and the sun hits me straight in the eyes. I wince and accidently wake up Cat.

"Bruce?" She purrs and looks up at me, sleepily.

"I'm here Cat." I reply and she struggles up to me.

"I love you too." She purrs and I remember what I told her last night.

"Great. Do you want to take a shower?" I ask her and sit up. She stretches then sits on my lap.

"If you join me, then it'll be ten times better." She replies and traces my scars with her fingers.

"Of course." I smirk and then she pounces off me and goes into the bathroom. I chuckle to myself then follow her in. The shower was already running and steam was going everywhere. Cat was under the water and may I say, she has one sexy ass body. I join her under the shower and I let her wash me and kiss my body. I take my time as I wash her, slowly moving my hands over his ass, hips, breasts and her pussy.

We get out the shower and I wrap a towel around my waist. She puts her towel around her chest and walks out the bathroom to get ready.

"You got a shirt or something that I can borrow?" She asks me. I go to my drawers and get her an old pair of bottoms and a old t-shirt of mine. I give them her and she kisses me and then strips down in front of me. Man, that body! I got my clothes and boxers on and then watch Cat again. The t-shirt was a perfect fit but the bottoms were a bit loose.

"You look hot, even in my clothes." I say and pull her against my body. I lean down and kiss her again. Someone clears there throat. I turn my head to see Mom standing there.

"Mom?! T-This is Cat. I'm... kind of seeing her." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Lovely to meet you darling. But any way, Bruce your Dad wants to see you and your brother in the living room. So when your ready, just come down." She replies then disappears.

"I guess I'll wait here for you." Cat says as she pulls away from me.

"No, you're with me now. You're coming with me." I say and hold her hand as we walk down stairs to see my Dad.

We turn the corner to see my Dad with Nathan on the couch together. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Bruce. I'm so happy I can finally see you." He says and I feel cold inside. He didn't look like my Dad any more.

"Hi Clark." I reply coldly and his smile disappears.

"Look son, I never wanted to stay there. Trust me, I wanted to come home. But I couldn't. But if I could've, I would never have thought twice about it." He sighs and stands up.

"You want to meet Cat. Since you weren't here to meet her before. Yeah, a lot has changed Dad. I don't go by Superboy any more. No, I go by Batman. I go by Bruce Wayne and not Kent. Because you left and Mom and Alfred were the only people me and Nathan had. But where were you? Up in space fucking rebuilding some fucking planet!" I snap at him.

"That's not what I wanted to do. I want to be able to go back to the way things were. Nathan is happy to for it to go back that way. So why can't you?" He asks me.

"Because your my Dad and you weren't there for me!" I yell and then push him across the room.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU CLARK!" I shout at him and then fall to the floor. Cat kneels down next to me and Nathan does too.

"Come on Bruce. Give him a chance. We're family and in family no one gets left behind." Nathan tells me and I look up at him then at Clark.

"Fine. But he has to earn my trust back." I spit out then get up and leave with Cat.

"Some family reunion." She sighs as we get back to my room. I slam the door then pull her towards me.

"Mmm... round three already?" She asks me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"If you're a good girl." I smirk and lean down to kiss her.

* * *

"You okay Clark?" I ask as I help him up.

"Yeah, just fine." He replies and twists his neck.

"You know he never meant any of what he said. His just in shock from seeing you after so long." I tell him and he just walks out with Mom. I crash on the couch and watch TV.

"Master Nathan, there is a young female on the phone asking for you." Alfred says as he walks in. I jump up and go to the phone.

"Sarah?" I ask down to it.

"Nathan hi! Listen, I'm in trouble in downtown and I was wondering if you could come pick me up?" She asks me.

"Sure! I'll be there in a minute." I reply and put the phone down. I get my car keys and go to my car, Audi TT RS. I drive to downtown and Sarah was waiting on a corner.

"Thanks for picking me up Nate, you're a life saver. My parents are going mad, so could I stay round your's because I kind of lost my key." Sarah bites her bottom lip and she looks so cute. We've been best friends since high school.

"Sure." I reply and then start driving home.

"So how's my best pal been?" Sarah asks me as she nudges me in my arm.

"I've been worse, my- second- Dad came back today and my brother kind of, freaked? I guess that's the best way to put it. But I'm glad his back." I reply.

"Wow, if you want I can just stay at Stephanie's." She offers. I shake my head and she sighs.

"It's okay seriously, just don't get in my brother's way. He can be an arsehole. But his looked after me so I guess his cool." I warn her and she nods her head. We get back to mine and she stays by my side.

"Mom, Sarah is staying here for the night. She hasn't got her keys so she'll just be here with me." I say as I walk into my Mom.

"That's okay, but I swear if Bruce keeps arguing with your Dad I'm going to kill him." She mutters and carries on walking. I look at Sarah and she looked a bit stunned.

"Don't worry, just family problems." I assure her and then we walk to my room. She crashes on the small couch I have in here and she looks up at me. "How is this going to work then? Me on the couch and you in the bed?" She asks me. "No, you can have the bed. I normally crash on the couch any way. But I won't be here when you sleep." I reply and rub the back of my neck.

"Why?" She asks me and then sits up.

"It's... hard to say really. But just don't wait up for me when you go to sleep." I reply and sit next to her.

"Well okay then. But anyway, did I tell you about me and Josh?" She asks me, really excited. I shake my head and she squeals.

"He asked me out!" She tells me and now I suddenly hate Josh.

"What?" I gasp. She looks at me like I was out of my mind.

"Josh asked me out and all you have to say?" She asks me.

"Well, I was kind of... hoping he wouldn't." I sigh and lean forward.

"Why? Nate what's wrong?" She asks me again. Damn it! I fall back and press my lips against her's. I don't force anything on her and I pull back. She was stunned by my actions.

"I'm sorry! I jus-" Sarah pulls me back to her and I pull her on my lap. I lick her bottom lip, begging for permission, to get into her sweet mouth. Her parts her lips and I slide my tongue in there. She does the same to me as she pulls at my hair. I'm glad that I decided to let it grow. She pulls back to catch her breath and I pant heavily.

"Yeah, I think you can sleep with me in the bed." She gasps gulps of air in her lungs.

"You haven't said yes to Josh have you?" I ask her and she just smiles.

"No, he never asked me out in the first place." She whispers in my ear. She lied to me, not bad.

"As much as I would love to stay here, I have to go." I sigh and she slides off me.

"Well hurry back, you may get rewarded." She smirks and I feel my blood run to my groin. I peck her on the lips then leave the room. I dash down to the cave and see Bruce and Mom waiting for me.

"You took your time. Having fun with Sarah?" Bruce teases me and then we play fight until Mom clears her throat.

"Right, your Father is already out waiting for us, so if you pair are done pissing about, go get ready and meet me and Clark in newtown." She tells us.

Once I'm ready, I dash to meet Mom and Clark. Bruce was with me and we got there together.

"Anything happening yet?" I ask as we get next to them.

"Not yet, but stay on high alert." Mom replies and Bruce glares at Clark.

"Why does he have to come? We've made it fine without him before." Bruce asks and looks at Mom.

"Stop it. Just listen out for trouble." Mom growls and then looks away from us. Bruce listens out for trouble and I just stand around in my Flash costume.

"North-west. Two males, bank robbery." Bruce suddenly says and I dash with Mom on my back. We hide in the shadows and see the two men in the safe. I dash down and punch them and then Bruce slams them into a wall and Mom and Dad take out the guys in the van that just turns up outside.

Six muggings, 2 big bombs and an mad attack on Gotham later. I get home and change. I go up to my room and Sarah was asleep in my bed and I knew I shouldn't wake her so I crashed on the couch. Nothing better than keeping a secret from the girl you love.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! You guys have been good to me with this story, so I've decided to give you a little more of Emma and Clark. Enjoy! 8D**_

* * *

"Emma, are you okay?" Clark asks me once we get to the cave.

"Fine, just leave me alone for a second okay." I reply and go to the computer. I feel Clark staring at me so I turn farther away from him. I go through all the footage of each fight we did tonight before heading to my room, which was empty of Clark. Great, the man has left again. Just perfect. I get in bed and just let sleep consume me.  
I don't get much sleep but when I wake up Clark was sat in the desk chair with his head back and snoring. He was getting greys in his hair. Every thing was perfect when we were younger. That's when I start to remember one of the first times we were together.

* * *

"Clark, seriously? You're taking me out?" I ask him and frown. Clark shrugs his shoulders with his hands in his pockets.

"We could always just stay in." He offers and I nod my head.

"Better, I don't want to offend you but with your work pay I don't think we would get anywhere." I laugh and then crash on my couch.

"Point but hey!" Clark moans as he sits next to me.

"By the way, when you said we stay in. I thought you meant your place because we always stay here." I tell him and sit on his lap.

"My place isn't as good as your's. Plus with all the noise you make, I'll get a warning from the people next door." Clark smirks and I hit him in the stomach. Not that it'll do much.

"Not my fault you play rough." I smirk back at him.

"Not my fault that's the only way you'll take it." Clark comes back and I put my knee over his little friend.

"One more comment like that and you'll be the man of steel without bags of steel." I threat and he puts his hands on my ass.

"Try me." He whispers in my ear.

"I don't think anyone will be trying anything." Alfred says when he comes in the room. Clark buries his face in my neck and moans.

"What's wrong Alfred?" I ask him and sit back on Clark's lap.

"The Bat signal is in the sky Madam, I suppose you would like to go find out why." He replies and Clark moans even more. I get off Clark and he follows me down to the cave.

"Remind me to put a bell on him." Clark growls before going to get changed.

Once we get back to the cave Clark starts to change in the middle of the cave. I shake my head and smile to myself.

"If you don't get that sexy little ass of your's up to the bedroom in three minutes. I may just take it right here." Clark growls in my ear and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Bring it on boy scout." I tease him and put my hands on his shoulders. Clark leans down to me and kisses my neck and grips my hips hard.

"Ow, Clark careful." I moan and Clark bites my neck.

"Clark, you're hurting me." I say as I push on his chest. Clark licks over the marks on my neck.

"Sorry." He replies to me and continues to caress me and licking my neck.

"You better get your ass upstairs now." Clark growls and then he was gone. I go to the changing rooms and put on a black tank top and grey bottoms before heading up to meet Clark.

He was lay on the bed and only in his boxers.

"Oh god, you better get here now. I've been waiting all night for you." He tells me and then I notice his erect cock, stretching his boxers. I walk over to him and then he grabs me and throws me on the bed. He rips my tank top and bra off and moans at the sight of me. He licks a long line from my neck to my breast and he sucks hard on my nipple. I moan out and Clark bites me. He licks around my nipple and sucks up all of my blood.

"Taste so good, can't wait to have you on me." Clark growls and strokes me through my bottoms. I moan as he kisses down my stomach and then rips my bottoms and panties off. Clark gets off me and runs his hands down my sides.

"Clark, don't be a tease." I moan at him and he just smirks.

"Beg Emma. Beg me to fuck you." He growls as he rubs me with the tip of his cock. We both moan at the same time.

"I'm not going to beg." I moan and Clark bites my neck. I scratch my nails down his back and he grunts as he licks the bite mark he gave me. He pushes off me and pulls me onto of him.

"Fine then, ride me as hard and as fast as you want." He tells me then lets me go to whatever I want. I lean down and kiss him and then go into the table at the side of the bed. I get lube out and see Clark grin. I wipe it all over his cock and then throw the bottle away. I ready myself as before I slowly go down onto him. He moans as take him all in and then slide back up again. I ride on him as he pleasures my breasts.

"Kal!" I scream and I feel his seed fill me as I climax. I collapse on him and he pants rapidly against my neck.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear and pulls me closer to him. I bury my head in his chest and let my tiredness take me away.


	15. Chapter 15

"Nathan, pass me the remote." Bruce moans at me as he tries to take it away from me.

"No. We've already watched your shit." I reply and push him off me.

"Why don't you go fuck that bird you had round last week. Oh wait, you can't can you? You haven't last your V-card yet!" Bruce bursts out into laughter and I hit him in the gut. Mom comes walking in and takes the remote from my hand.

"You pair never grow up do you?" She snaps at us and then glares at us. I slide down into my seat and hide my eyes from her. Sometimes, Mom can be scary.

"Why are you pair arguing now?" She asks and Bruce sniggers.

"Nathan hasn't had sex and he hit me cause I reminded him." He replies before I could. I stand up and leave the room. I don't want my Mom to fucking know!

I go to the cave and lean against the car and stare into space. I may still be a virgin, but it doesn't mean I can't have sex. I mean, Sarah was still one too and after what she told me down the phone, she wouldn't mind losing it to me. We have started dating but, I don't want to rush any thing. No, I'll just wait for the right moment. The right moment. But when was the right moment? Now? Later? How was I going to get her to do it for starters. Do I just go up to her and take her just like that? Do I lead her to my bed room? No. I just wait for her to tell me that she was ready, I'd be a gentleman about this. I wouldn't be like Bruce and just nail some chick for the fun of it, no. If I was going to lose it, then it would be someone I love. Sarah.  
Could I tell her that I'm Flash too?

"Son?" Mom's voice echoes through the cave and I snap my head up to see her coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing do here?" She asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Needed to get away from the manor and Bruce." I reply as she leans on the car next to me.

"It's okay you know, being a virgin." She tells me and I look at her.

"Mom!" I squeal, shit I hate when I do that!

"No seriously, I was still a virgin at your age. I lost it with your Father, Wally. I was 22 when it happened. I can tell that you want to lose it with that Sarah girl. My word of advice, don't rush it. Girls like it slow and gentle." She tells me and then I dash away and hear her chuckle before Clark joins her.

Seriously though, why the hell would my Mom tell me that?! She knew how much it hurts me when my Dad was brought into a conversation. If you're wondering, yes he is dead. He died a little over a year now. I don't want to explain how he died, it's just too painful. I go to my room and sit on the edge of my bed. I hold my head in my hands and sigh. What am I doing?! I shouldn't be thinking about this! I should just be thinking about my hero duties and get over it. Bruce comes in my room and shuts the door behind him.

"Look dude, I'm sorry okay. I'm just happy you didn't lose it the way I did." He sighs and leans against the wall.

"How did you lose it?" I ask him and he looks down.

"Remember that time when I was kidnapped when I was fifteen by Joker? He had some Kryptonite and he made me wear it. Then... he let a couple of thugs on me. They beat me, sliced me with knifes. But once they were all done. One stayed behind. He made me... do things that I thought were impossible, but then he got my trousers down. He raped me. He called me his little boy slut, said I should be proud that he was doing this to me. I wanted to kill him! I never told anyone before because I thought they would think that I am a little slut. Mom never knew and now you're the only one who knows." Bruce starts to cry and he slides his back down the wall.

My brother had been raped when he was fifteen and I never knew what happened to him.

"Who was the bastard?!" I snap as I shoot up and dash over to him.

"Josh Northern. I can't... Mom can never know." He struggles with his words.

"She have to find out. Because I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to you." I reply to him. I hug him and then dash around the city. I was looking around for Josh Northern and then, I found him. I push him up against the wall and make him look at me.

"Do you realise what you've done?!" I shout in his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid." He panics in my grip.

"You raped my brother!" I shout and then start to hit him. He was on the floor, gasping for breath, when someone pulled me back.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" I yell as I fight against the person holding me.

"Son, calm down." Clark tells me.

"You'll pay for what you did to him!" I yell as I get out of Clark's hold and continue to beat Josh. Clark grabs me again and Mom comes and checks on Josh.

"Don't help him! He raped your son!" I shout and then she looks over at me.

"He what? When?!" She starts to panic.

"When Joker got him. Bruce told me." I reply and fall to my knees. Clark kneels beside me and puts his hands on my shoulders.  
I get home with my parents and Bruce was waiting for us. He was sat in a chair with his head in his hands and Cat sat with him.

"What happened? Did you kill him?" Bruce asks me as I walk up to him.

"No. Clark stopped me before I could. His in hospital now and then his going to Arkham." I reply and sit next to him.

"Thanks bro." He thanks me and I hug him.

"Family stick together no matter what." I whisper and then we stop hugging and look up to Mom and Dad.

"Bruce, why didn't you tell me? I could've got him for you." Mom asks as she kneels down to him.

"I didn't want you to think that I was wrong. I never wanted you to think me as some idiot for letting my guard down." He replies and I see his hurt in his eyes.

"I would never think about you like that. You're one of my baby boys. I love you, no matter what." Mom tells him and pulls us in a hug. Clark comes and joins the hug, so does Cat.

_**Family stay together no matter what. We fight and protect each other. No matter what, we stick together and fight.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while but you with the summer holidays, I've had my 14th birthday, hanging out with friends, etc. But I'm here now so don't worry. Enjoy this little chapter and I'll do my best at posting more soon!**_

* * *

I can't believe I let one of my babies get hurt. Why have I not been told earlier? I would have got the bastard who hurt my Bruce. My baby boy. My son. It's been a week since I found out and he had been more open with me and I've been able to help him. He is starting to like his Father again and they go to football matches with Nathan every week. Bruce is still with Cat, who comes and goes from the manor. But other than that, I don't think or believe that Bruce will be with anyone else for a very long time. Nathan goes out more with Sarah, they both seem happy together now. I just hope my family can keep together and nothing bad is going to rip us all apart.

I walk to the lounge downstairs and look through all the family photo's. One's of when we went on holiday to Spain, others from Bruce's and Nathan's skateboarding contests, some of me and my parents and the rest of times when we were all out and happy. I see one from when I was twenty, my birthday party. Wally had got all the team down for the night. We all got in the picture, of course we were a little drunk. I was on Wally's back and Diana on Clark's. Shayera and John were in each others arms. J'onn was sat in front of us all, smiling and holding up a glass of beer. I miss the good old days. Nothing but friends and laughter. But crime always put an end to it, just as quick.

How have I ended up here? Having two sons and married to the world's greatest man alive? I guess my parents really are looking out for me. I look over to the picture of my family on holiday in Spain. Nathan and Bruce were both ten and they were so funny then, still are now, sometimes. We all stood at the beach. Alfred had taken the picture for us. Clark had his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. Nathan and Bruce had water guns, shooting water at each other. I miss that holiday. It was the most happiest I've ever saw Clark, Bruce and Nathan. It was like everything was lifted from their shoulders and off my own. We were all so relaxed. Nothing bad was going on back then. Everything was normal. But then we went wrong somewhere. But where? Was it when Clark left? Was it when he returned? Was it when I started to doubt everything? No. We just went our way down the roads called 'life'.

"Emma?" Clark's voice brings me back to the world. I turn around and he stood in the doorway and he was watching me.

"How long you been stood there?" I ask him and he smiles and looks down at his feet for a second before looking back up at me.

"Long enough to figure out that we need to have one of those parties again." He chuckles and looks at the picture of my birthday.

"I wish. But we're not that young, crazy group we were. Wally isn't here any more." I say and then close my eyes as I feel tears try to push there way up and out of my eyes. Clark walks over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"It's okay. Wally would be happy to see his son all grown up and mature. He would be proud that you are his son's Mother." Clark cooes in my ear and I start to calm down slightly.

"I just can't believe he went the way he did. Nathan watched his own Dad die. I just wish that I could've done something to help him, stop him from dying." I sigh and Clark lets me go and I lean against the table.

"Yeah, you should've." Wally's voice was coming from the doorway. I look over and he was stood there.

"Wally!" I scream and run up to his open arms.

"Hey Emma." He says and hugs me tightly. Hold on.

"What happened? How are you alive?" I ask him as I start to step back a bit.

"Long story. But I want to see my son first. I need to be able to talk to him." He replies and Clark comes up behind.

"I'll get him. You stay in here with Clark. I'll bring Bruce, just in case Nathan tries to freak out. The pair are like each others brains." I say then go out of the room. I go to the living room where Nathan and Bruce were talking, eating and playing on the xbox.

"Hey Mom. Sorry about the mess but we got hungry and we just started playing the xbox." Nathan says but doesn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Boys, I want you pair to come with me." I say as I walk over and turn the TV off and they both moan before getting up and following me to the lounge.

"Right Nathan, this is going to mainly effect you. Bruce I want you to stay by your brother and make sure that he doesn't freak out." I say before I open the door and let Nathan and Bruce enter. Nathan freezes the moment he looks over at Wally. "

How... Dad?!" He gasps and then he dashes over and holds his Father in his arms.

"How are you even here?! Am I making all this up?!" He asks as Bruce walks over to them.

"I wanted everyone here so I could tell you what happened." Wally replies and the three of them sit down. Clark comes over to me and holds me by my hips.

"Well, when you all left me in the ground, I just woke up. I saw where I was and started to panic. I vibrated out of there and then I realised that I couldn't come home straight away, I mean, I had just died. I went away for a while, just sorting my self out. I still stopped some crime but other than that. I worked like a normal person and I thought it was about time I came back." Wally says and looks up at his son.

"I'm just happy to have you back Dad." Nathan says as he wraps his arms around Wally and hugs him.

"I'm happy too son." Wally replies. So this is where the rest of my future is taking me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I'm busy trying to complete my other stories for you all. But I'm here now so don't panic. And I would like to thank you all for reading, I may only do a few chapters after this but if you want loads more of this story then leave a review and I will make my mind up for you guys! Enjoy this chapter! ;D**_

* * *

I see Dad almost every single day now, just like when I was little. I would answer the door and we would just hang out as Father and son. Clark and Bruce would come with us if we went out and Mom would stay behind with Cat and Sarah. But one the most worst parts about all this, Alfred is getting sick, really sick. I try my best to help him when I can but other than that, Mom and Clark mainly stay with him. I'm scared and upset about Alfred right now. He helped Mom through her childhood and helped me and Bruce with ours. But I guess we all got to go sometime right? I just wish that we could all have more time together.

I knock on the door to Alfred's room and open it. Taking a tray in with me, full of things for him to eat and drink.

"Hey Alfie, you doing alright?" I ask him as I set the tray down next to him.

"I'm doing quite alright Master Nathan. Thank you." He replies and then coughs. I help him sit up so he can eat his soup. Bruce comes walking  
and then he stands the other side of Alfred's bed.

"You boys don't have to do all this." Alfred says and me and Bruce shake our heads.

"You took care of us, we take care of you." Bruce says and puts a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Thank you, but could you please do me one thing?" He asks and I nod. "Go and get your Mother. The pair of you please." He asks us and we both leave to go find Mom.

"Clark, I'm not sure about this any more. I mean, his dying. What am I going to do when his gone? I can't lose anyone else. Not Alfred, he raised me after my parents death. I can't lose him." I hear Mom cry and we go into the living room and find her hugging Clark.

"Mom, Alfred wants you." I say and I take her and Clark up to Alfred. He had put the soup down and was lay back down.

"Hello old friend." Mom says as she sits on the side of Alfred's bed and holds his hand.

"Hello Miss Emma." He replies and smiles weakly. He looks over everyone's faces and then looks back at Mom.

"Do you remember when I took you on your first lesson of horse riding?" He asks her.

"Yeah. I fell off my horse and you helped me back up and I tried again and I did it." She replies nodding her head.

"Well I want you to learn from that. If one of your family is to fall down, help them back up and let them try again. Don't leave them to wander away. Promise me that you'll do that little miss." Alfred begs my Mom.

"I promise." She replies and I see more tears fall from her eyes. Alfred looks over to Clark and Clark walks froward.

"Take care of my little miss for me." He says and Clark nods his head. Me and Bruce walk to the other side of his bed and he looks at us.

"Never disobey your Mother, she wants to help you, let her. Don't let her down boys. Be her brave little soldiers." He tells us and we both nod our heads.

He faces towards the ceiling and closes his eyes. Takes his last breath and then... his gone. Mom breaks down into tears in Clark's arms and Bruce puts an arm around me and we both let a few tears out.

Mom was never the same again. She wouldn't sleep, eat or drink. She would just go out and nearly beat a man to death. I had to rip her off the Joker before she killed him. She avoids Clark and does her best at staying away from me and Bruce. She will sit in the cave and every once in a while, I will hear her crying her heart out.

"Mom. You've got to eat something, starving yourself won't bring him back. Trust me when I say this. We all want him back but his time had come." I tell her as I pass her a plate of food.

"I should have been with him more. He was like a Father to me Nathan and I just let him go." She says as she stares down at the food.

"What would he say if he saw you now? He would tell you to get back on that horse and try again. Eat something, sleep and get back to the real world. Don't wander off into the past. We all need you here Mom." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. She nods her head and kisses me on the cheek and then starts to slowly eat the food.

"Nathan, could you give me and your Mom a moment please?" Clark asks me as he comes beside me. I nod my head and leave the cave. Everything will be fine, it has to be. I'm not giving up now, not ever. I'm going to fight until I can't hold a breath in my lungs and when my heart stops beating. I will get things to the way they were. Normal and happy. No more suffering, no more pain. Just happiness and family.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything is back to normal now, just without Alfred. But other than that, everything is back to normal. Nathan has been spending time with Sarah and Wally, Mom and Dad spend time together and I spend time with both my parents and Cat. Who I found out is pregnant with my baby! My parents were excited at the news that I would be giving them a grandchild but Cat on the other hand is having some hormone problems. In other words she would just start crying and yell at me or she would be very loving and never let me go out her sight. Now its sometimes awkward to piss... But anyway, I'm happy. Nathan's disappointed that I beat him to it but I'm glad I'll become a Dad.

"Baby calm down." I sigh as I rub my forehead.

"No! You just called me fat and you expect me to forgive you?!" She snaps at me.

"I didn't call you fat. I just asked how big you're going to get with the baby." I say and she slaps me.

"I hate you!" She cries and then runs up stairs.

"Women." I mutter. I go to the living room where Dad was.

"What's wrong with her now?" He asks me before I even sat down on the couch.

"Hormones. She thinks that I called her fat and now she's bitching about it." I reply and rub my forehead again.

"How do you think I felt with your Mother? She was twenty times worse." He laughs and I look over at him.

"Wanna bet. Joker doesn't even stress me out as much as she does when she has a hormone cry time." I tell him and he just laughs.

"Well here's one tip, no matter what happens. She is always right, don't go against it. Or you'll have a whole world of headaches and painkillers." He warns me and I just nod my head.

"If I knew that she would be this stressful then I would've wore a condom." I sigh and then get up again.

"Like I said, she is always right." Dad laughs and then Cat comes into the room with a bag of crisps in her hands.

"Good luck son." Clark says as he pats my back and then leaves.

"Come sit with me baby?" Cat asks me as she curls up on the couch. I sit down and put my arm behind her and she curls up to me.

"You're always warm." She purrs against my chest.

"Must just be me." I reply and she sits up.

"Can we go out? I'm bored in this house, no offence to you my little Bat." She asks and snuggles up to me.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her.

"Let's go get something to eat. I really have a craving for pizza. Even though I hate it, but still." She replies and I smile down at her and then lean down to kiss her.

"Anything for you." I say and we head out to eat.

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?" I ask J'onn and he shakes his head.

"There is one but that would mean you would lose your life." He replies. I turn away from him and look up at the screen.

"Why would it cost me my life?" I ask.

"The power has to be in the form of creature, in this cause you. But it will over throw your human body and end up killing you and itself in the process." He replies and I look down at the floor.

"Thank you J'onn. But make sure that you don't tell anyone about what has to happen. Just get everyone out and I'll do my part." I say and then I leave to go back to the cave. Everyone is out so it gives me time to do what I have to do. I bring up the recorder on the computer and hit start.

"When you watch this... I'll be dead. I'm making this so you understand why I did what I did. Lex and Joker have made a power source and the only way for me to stop it to enter the chamber they put it in and make it enter my body. Once it's done that then it'll destroy itself inside me and take my life. But, it was either me or Clark. Yes, Clark you may have survived it but I wasn't prepared to any chances. All of you are probably thinking, 'why didn't you just tell us?' Well the reason I never told you is because... you would have stopped me from doing it. I wasn't ready to stop saving the world and all of you." I look down and rip my cowl off my head. I let tears come out of my eyes and I look back up to the recorder.

"I guess I should start saying all of the things that I've wanted to say for a while. But before I do... I want you all to know that I never wanted this to end like this. Everyone has to go sooner or later and I've gone sooner. Once I've said what I want to say about you, then leave the room and try to forget everything that has happened between us." I take a deep breath and then start.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hawk girl, Wonder Woman, you pair take the left side." I order and they both fly to the left side of the warehouse. I point at Wally and Nathan.

"You pair go through the west side." I say and they disappear.

"Superman, J'onn, you go through the roof. GL, you're with me through the front." I put my finger to my ear piece.

"The rest of you stand by." I say and then go through the front  
doors. Joker was sat on a large present, guns in hands and bomb in the right hand corner.

"Well look who it is. I haven't seen you in a while Batsy." He says as he looks up at me and Green Lantern.

"Where is it Joker? I haven't got time for your games." I snap at him and he laughs.

"Why tell you when you already know? Oh wait, you and green freak only know." He replies and I feel GL eyes on me.

"Don't ask how I know, all you need to know is that it can't be stopped." He continues to say.

"Batwoman, there's a whole army outside. Should we attack?" Green Arrow asks me through my ear piece.

"Now!" I yell and then the real battle begins.

I go for Joker as a whole wave of thugs come running in the  
same time my team does. Joker fires two rounds aiming at my head and I dodge them both. I throw a punch into his gut and hit him in the head. He goes down without any more fighting and I take down a few thugs before going down to the basement.

"J'onn start getting people out of the building. I'm doing it now." I send to him and I feel the tightness in my chest from making this decision.

"Emma, are you sure that you want to do this?" He asks me and I get to the doors of where the power source was.

"Just tell everyone who were close to me to watch someone on the computer in the cave. Tell Clark... I love him." I reply and then open the doors.

A flash of white light makes me put a hand up and cover my eyes from the light. I walk closer to it and then hear foot steps behind me.

"Emma! Don't!" Clark yells. I turn to see him running towards me.

"Kal go get the boys out. I have to stop this thing before it takes the whole of Gotham with it." I tell him but he was already in front of me.

"Get the boys, make sure they don't come back in. I love you." I say and kiss him before he leaves. I reach out to the power and a white strand wraps itself around my arm. It pulls me off my feet and towards the centre. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt physically but mentally all my thoughts and memories were hitting me straight on. The first one being my parents death. The gun's trigger being pulled and my parents lay cold and dead on the ground. Then when I became Batwoman and how on my first night I stopped a lot of crime. Then one the best memories I've ever had. My whole relationship with Clark. I fell to the ground and everything was dark now.

* * *

Like I've said before, things don't always go as planned. I thought my death would be painful. But instead it was peaceful and harmless. I guess some things are easier than others. Death is easier than life. And I was now dead, but I've never felt so alive, full of energy.

I wake up in a white space. I was lay on my side, with my arm under my head. I push myself up and look down at what I was wearing. A white robe that was really loose on me.

"Emma?" I hear the voice I haven't heard since I was eight years old.

"Mom?" I gasp as I look up. There stood my Mom and Dad, in the same robes as me. I get up and pull them both into my arms. Tears were leaking out of my eyes freely. I didn't care, I was dead and now I'm with my parents.

"We've waited years for this moment. But today isn't when it's meant to happen." My Dad tells me as I step back.

"Why not? I'm dead, there was no other way to stop the power source. It was either me dying or the millions of Gotham dying." I say and my parents show me a screen and on it was everyone in the cave. Let's look at what will happen if we don't send you back." Mom says and then I watch as Clark bursts into Lex's hiding place.

* * *

"You killed her!" Superman yells as he walks in. Lex looks up and smirks.

"Who, your precious little Bat?" He asks and laughs. Superman dashes at Lex and holds him by the throat in the air.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would take for you to snap. I guess I found it." Lex says as he pats Superman's arm.

"At what cost? To lose your life?" Superman was now shaking with anger as his son's came dashing in the room.

"Superman don't! She wouldn't have wanted this!" Batman yells and then Flash Junoir runs towards Superman and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Think about what you're about to do. Would she really have wanted you to do this?" He asks his second-Father.

"This wouldn't have to happen if she never died!" Superman yells and then throws his son away and punches right through Lex's chest and rips out his heart. Lex falls to ground as the last bit of light leaves his eyes and Superman stand there with his heart in his hands.  
Behind him, Nathan was sick and Bruce was trying to help him.

"What the hell?! Mom would have been sick to be near you!" Bruce  
yells and stops his Father's heat vision with his own. The clashing of the heat was burning things around it. Superman pulls back and so does Batman. The heart falls from Superman's hand as he walks past his two sons and goes out to get Joker. To finish what shouldn't have been started.

* * *

"Clark would kill Lex and Joker. I-I-I... I should have thought my plan through." I look away from the screen as Clark kills Joker.

"This is why we are sending you back. To stop this from happening. You were at peace when you met Clark, I'm glad to call him son. But you must go back." My Dad tells me.

"But... I'll just die again. The sun will give Clark the energy he needs to stay alive. It'll do the same for Bruce, Nathan will die and that will be the end of that." I sigh and my Mom holds me in her arms.

"That is why you, your son and Bruce's girlfriend will be like them. But you must promise us something." She tells me.

"Anything." I reply.

"Make sure you make your family happy. Never let anything happen to them." She says and I nod my head. She kisses me on my forehead and my Father does the same.

"Make us proud honey." He tells me and then I was pulled back to the darkness.

* * *

I went back into the building after everyone was taken care of and went to the basement. There she was. She lay on the ground, cowl removed from her face. Cape wrapped around her and she was gone. I kneel down next to her and pick her up in my arms.

"Emma? Emma, please. Don't leave me, please. I love you, don't leave me here." I cry. I rest my forehead against her's and close my eyes.

"I told you I would survive it." I hear her voice and I open my eyes. She was younger, the same as when I met her, I am still the same as I was then too. She was staring right at me and I couldn't stop myself, I held her tightly in a hug.

"Emma... how? I swear, you do anything like this again-"

"I won't be able to. In fact, neither can Nathan." She interrupts me.

"What? You've lost me here Em." I say as I give her a confused look.

"You know how you'll be able to live forever because of the sun? Well we can too. I saw my parents and they were able to do it for me. As long as I make sure nothing happens to us, then I'll be with you forever." She replies. She pulls me down into a kiss and I feel more than willing to make her the most happiest woman to ever live.

It's been a year and already Clark has got me pregnant again. Bruce and Cat have had a beautiful baby girl, Lily. But I guess Lily is going to be older than he aunt or uncle? Weird I know but Clark says its a way of showing that he loves me. I have hormone problems but I'm as bad as I was when I had Bruce and Nathan.

"Listening to the babies heart beat again?" I ask Clark as he rests his head on my stomach as we lay in bed.

"Not my fault, listening your child's heart beat is one of the best things you can do. Especially when the woman of your dreams is carrying them." He replies and kisses my stomach before coming back up so I could snuggle up against him.

"You may have to wear condoms in future or our grandchildren will older than our children." I warn him and he chuckles.

"Either way, I'm just glad I can have a family." He tells me and then kisses me.

"Maybe one or two more but then no more." I say and then nuzzle my head into his neck.

"Like we've a thousand times. We have forever to live and so do our children." He says and I fall in his arms.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I would like to thank you all for this story but I'm thinking of ending it there. But if you want to know the whole scene of how they fell in love or more of Bruce and Nathan. Or even the new babies! Then leave a review about what you want and I will get right to it. So until then, it's been a honour writing for you all! XXXXX**_


	20. Little surprise

**_Hey my little Munchkins! I've got a little treat for you all. I'm in the process of writing the prequel and sequel of this story! I will update them soon and put a note on here for you guys to go read them! Love you all!xx_**


End file.
